Just Like Fire
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Stephano strangely finds himself to be in human form, and is waiting for Pewdie to show up. He sees this as an opportunity to tell Pewdie about his real feelings for him and try out his new body. Stephano/Pewdiepie
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello~ This is a StephPewdie Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it since there aren't many out there ^J^**

* * *

Piggeh laid over in the corner next to Mr. Chair, conversing over nonsense as they usually did when Pewdie wasn't around. He suddenly stopped when they both heard the old door of the dark room swing open; they were expecting it to be Pewdie.

"Hello Pewdie~!" Mr. Chair greeted in delight, before noticing it wasn't whom he thought it was.

Piggeh stared. "That isn't Pewdie you idiot, look at him. I think It's…"

Mr. Chair gasped. "Stephano?"

The man that had came through the door sat on the barrel next to the desk, lighting a candle.

"Yes, it is I, Stephano." He spoke with a harsh French accent, grinning.

Piggeh slid himself closer to Stephano, examining him.

Stephano was life size, and wore a head-dress, much like the one he had in statue form. He was wearing a long sleeved traditional like top, and a pair slacks. His entire outfit was light-gold coloured. He looked no older then 22. Stephano's hair was a dark, raven black, fraying a bit in his face. His eyes were a bright emerald green, quite mesmerizing really.

"Oh…you're Pewdie's size now! And you're quite attractive…how about you….join me on the bed here…." Piggeh said, sliding oddly over to the bed in the room.

"Ehh…" Stephano put his hands up in a declining manner. "I think I'll pass….but have you two seen Pewdie anywhere? He's usually found me by now."

Piggeh sighed at the rejection and shook his head. "Nope, he hasn't been in here yet. But what's he gonna think when he sees you like that?"

Stephano looked down at himself and bit his lip. What would Pewdie think?

Mr. Chair interrupted the previous statue's thoughts. "How did you get like that anyway?" the décor asked in his child-like voice.

"I don't friggin' know! This game is so fucked up, it just does everything so randomly!" He raged crudely in his rough accent.

"C-calm down! I just asked…" Mr. Chair murmured.

Piggeh slid off the bed, thumping to the ground. "Why don't you go look for him~? Staying here won't help you find him~"

Stephano scratched his face, noticing light stubble. "Hmm….I guess you're right." He hopped off the barrel and stood. "I'll go look for him."

"Say hello to him for me~ hehe." Piggeh said, quite pervertedly.

Stephano rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Yea, yea….but if I find him, he might not come in this room." He smirked.

Piggeh titled his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Stephano's smirk grew even more. "Nothing…just, don't be too worried if you don't see him, kay~?"

Mr. Chair was just as confused.

"O-okay…see ya later buddy…" Piggeh said hesitantly, still not sure what Stephano meant.

They watched as the man left the room, forgetting to close the door behind him.

There was a long silence before Mr. Chair spoke. "I'm gonna teleport to another room, I wanna say hi to Pewdie before Stephano finds him!"

"Eh? What, don't leave me here alone!" Piggeh complained.

"Sorry Piggeh, I'll make it up to you later!"

"Fine, I hope the naked guys teleport onto you, you traitor!" He whined, watching as the chair disappeared.

**-x-**

* * *

Stephano was making his way down a hallway, noticing all the doors were still closed.

"I guess Pewdie hasn't been here yet, he has a bad habit of leaving the doors open, heh." Stephano shook his head lightly and kept walking, coming across a long corridor.

"Now he definitely wouldn't be here, if he was I'd surely hear him crying over how scary it is…" He peaked down the hall, noticing a small, dim light from the other end.

"Wait a second…." Stephano spoke with his strong accent, thinking.

He could now hear faint talking coming from the other end of the hall.

"Oh come on! Another friggin' corridor? This game hates me! Urgh, friggin' barrels, making corridors…"

Stephano smiled and chuckled a bit. "He's such an idiot…."

The Frenchman was about to walk over to Pewdie, when he saw a bro coming up behind the dirty-blonde haired guy.

"Pewdie, Behind you!" Stephano yelled without thinking, watching the other male perk up at the loud yell.

"Wha? Who said tha-? Holy crap!" Pewdie looked behind himself, running behind the barrel and hiding.

Stephano sighed in relief, only to see Pewdie peaking at the bro from his hiding place.

He face-palmed. "Idiot! Don't stare at him, it'll only make him find you!"

Before Pewdie could listen, the bro slashed at the barrel, only hitting Pewdie lightly across the shoulder.

Stephano acted on impulse, and ran down to Pewdie's end of the hall, pulling out the sword that was firmly slid into the loop on his shirt. He stabbed the bro in the chest, killing it instantly.

Stephano sighed again, wiping the sweat from his forehead and sitting his sword down.

His relief dissipated when he heard a faint groaning sound. He looked over at the man lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Ah Pewdie, are you okay?" Stephano asked, getting down on his knees to look at the wound.

"Ste…phano?" Pewdie's eyes widened upon seeing him.

Said man blushed, looking away a bit. "Y-yes, of course it's me you fool! Now lemme see your shoulder."

Pewdie only moved his hand away from his shoulder, allowing Stephano to take a look. "I don't have any ladanadanadum left…it's a good thing the bro only hit me once."

"It's laudanum, Pewdie…and I'll take care of this."

The injured man looked at his friend strangely, wondering what he was going to do.

Stephano took off his shirt, ripping a thin piece of fabric from it and proceeding to wrap it around Pewdie's injured shoulder.

Pewdie winced a bit, closing his eyes tightly until he felt Stephano tie the fabric firmly.

"Thank you, Stephano…but…" Pewdie sat up, staring at Stephano in astonishment.

Stephano smirked. "But what, Pewdie~?"

Stephano's aura as a human was amazing, it made you feel so nervous, yet enticed at the same time. He was also just down right handsome…yet so intimidating.

Pewdie's face flushed, trying to gather his thoughts so he could process a sentence. "H-how do you look that way? I-I mean…you're human now, what happened?"

Stephano scooted closer to Pewdie, leaning against the wall with him. "Who knows? Maybe the game was listening to my thoughts…"

Pewdie cocked his eyebrow at the words. "Your thoughts? What's that supposed to mean?"

Stephano looked over to Pewdie and smiled.

Out of all the time they've spent together, Stephano had slowly come to develop feelings for Pewdie. Feelings beyond friends, and feelings beyond a silly bromance. He was just plain attracted to the man, sexually and romantically. He thought the way Pewdie acted was adorable and naïve. He knew Pewdie was smart, but his child-like demure was so attractive. But he knew there was more to Pewdie than that…

Stephano placed his hand lightly on Pewdie's cheek, smirking.

Pewdie's face was tinted a light red from embarrassment, he was so shocked he could do nothing but just stare at the man in front of him.

Stephano leaned in closer to Pewdie, their lips almost touching. Instead, he ghosted his over Pewdie's, feeling the other man's lips quiver at the light touch.

This only made Stephano smirk even more, before actually connecting his lips to Pewdie's, feeling the soft embrace it made.

Pewdie didn't seem to be showing any signs of protest, so Stephano deemed it safe enough to try and push his tongue in through the barrier of Pewdie's lips.

Pewdie's eyes widened as he felt the intrusion of Stephano's wet muscle in his mouth. He gasped into Stephano's mouth and pushed him away roughly, panting.

He stared at Stephano in disbelief, wiping his mouth. "Just what the hell….what the hell was that?" He said breathily.

Stephano sat across from Pewdie, a bit disappointed in how things just went.

Pewdie stood up, walking over to the other man. "Just what are you trying to tell me, Stephano?" The look on his face was stern, serious.

Quite a rare expression for him.

Stephano stood up as well, dusting off his pants. He was a few inches taller then Pewdie.

"You really want to know?" Stephano asked, tilting one eyebrow in question.

"Dammit, of course I do. If not I wouldn't have asked. You should know me by now enough." Pewdie scoffed.

"Ah, my apologies Pewdie…" He grabbed onto his hand lightly, placing it in his own.

Pewdie looked up at Stephano questionably.

"Come with me…" The Frenchman simply said, walking while leading Pewdie with him.

Just where was Stephano taking him?

* * *

Working on the second chapter now c: Hope you liked it


	2. Update!

Hey guys and gals! Sorry I haven't updated this in months, I've been in treament for my Bulimia and really haven't had time. But I'm going to start writing the next (last) Chapter and it should be up sometime soon! Sorry for making you wait, I know it sucks when a fan fiction you like doesn't get updated. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, you can leave the in a review if you'd like!

-Ashley


End file.
